


Големы Каридина

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dwarven Politics, Dwarves, Gen, Golems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Выслушай Страж, и ответь: Наковальня Пустоты — благо и зло? (Размышления над каноном — очень уж много там несостыковок. Вот и решил свести всё в единую теорию.)





	Големы Каридина

Моё имя — Совершенный Каридин. «Живой Предок», спаситель своего народа, обвинённый в предательстве. 

Здесь, в добровольном заточении, я уже десять веков охраняю наковальню Пустоты — колыбель, откуда поднялись големы. Я давно забыл, как выглядело моё лицо, несмотря на то, что каждый день вглядываюсь в полированные плиты стен. Там отражается только кованая личина шлема. Но под ней ничего нет — только сплавленные вместе камень, сталь и лириум.

Меня называли «дарителем жизни», но единственный мой дар тем, кто приходил ко мне в поисках неуязвимости и силы — смерть.

Все: и гномы, и наземники — думали, что кузни Каридина огромны, а на самом деле они были обычным залом, вырубленным в толще скалы.

Единственное отличие — удалённость от тейгов Орзаммара. Единственная ценность — скромная, по гномьим меркам, наковальня. 

Откуда она взялась? Тебе достаточно знать, что это моё детище. 

Сотворил ли её я сам? Сейчас я вглядываюсь в свои каменные руки и уже сомневаюсь в своём ответе. Но я помню, как это было, ведь пропитанный лириумом камень не умеет забывать…

Никто не знает, откуда взялись порождения тьмы. Никто не подозревал, что гномы были обречены, как только появились первые известия о неведомых тварях, что досаждают отдалённым шахтам. Империя гномов была уничтожена всего за несколько десятилетий. Наши войска сражались за каждую пядь Троп, но наше упорство не могло ничего сделать. 

Отступая, запечатывая за собой тейг за тейгом, обрушивая своды Троп и оставляя на произвол судьбы тех, кто оставался по ту сторону укреплений, мы сумели спасти только столицу. Орзаммар. Армии таяли с каждым днём, теряя солдат под напором бессчётных моровых волн. Понемногу, по несколько гномов в день, но всё-таки теряя.

Идея о создании могучих каменных воинов тревожила умы кузнецов задолго до короля Валтора. Используя големов мы могли бы уничтожать порождений, не рискуя жизнями наших бойцов. Но даже самому лучшему из нас не удавалось вдохнуть жизнь в камень или металл. И я понял: там, где не справилось гномье мастерство, справится людская магия.

За всю историю гномьих царств короли ни о чём не просили наземников. Мы дарили людям наше оружие, учили их ремеслу, зачаровывали для них доспехи и кольца, делились драгоценным лириумом. В тот день, когда гномы пришли кланяться своим союзникам-людям, роли поменялись. Тевинтерцы, пряча за холодными лицами превосходство, даровали нам частицу своего могущества.   
Цена этому была высока, но выбора не было: порождения тьмы угрожали уничтожением уже Орзаммару. Сделка с магистрами стала нашим с Валтором секретом. Я вдохнул в камень жизнь — принеся в жертву Наковальне моих собратьев. 

С ее помощью я мог ковать гномов из стали и камня, гибких и умных, как любые другие солдаты. Они умирали, оставаясь навечно живыми: их души не уходили в Камень, но навсегда становились частью каменного тела голема. 

Король и Ассамблея получили Стальной легион. Гномы — нового Совершенного и надежду. А я — кровь на своих руках и ночи, полные кошмаров и сомнений.

Посмотри на эту стену, Страж. На ней выбиты имена всех тех, чьи тела я вплавил в камень, вливая в их глаза и рот расплавленный лириум, запечатывая их дух в доспехи из базальта. Я помню их лица, их голоса…

В первый год добровольцев было мало, но они приходили. Младшие сыновья без надежды на брак; воины, потерявшие семьи и не пожелавшие присоединяться к новому Дому; те, кто просто хотел хоть как-то защитить близких.

Они не знали, что им предстоит — мои ученики хранили молчание, ведь правда о ритуале рождения голема могла отпугнуть даже самого решительного воина. 

Обнаженный гном ложился в огромную броню из камня, такой маленький по сравнению с ней, точно младенец в отцовских латах. Смотрел с опаской на нависающий над ним тигель, постепенно догадываясь о том, что его ждёт. Несколько ударов сердца, скрип цепей, опрокидывающих чашу, и через мгновение гнома уже не существовало, от него не оставалось ничего. Только бурлил в скорлупе камня живой металл, жадно впитавший его память и душу... 

Первые разы мне было трудно не отводить глаза от этого зрелища. Потом привык. 

Знаешь, лириум — король металлов, его расплавить сложнее, чем расплавить сильверит, и, в довершении, он горюч. В первый раз у меня не получилось убедить добровольца открыть рот. Он сказал, это лишает его достоинства. Но это оказалось не важно: от первых же упавших на кожу капель все они начинали кричать. 

Все, без исключения. 

В раскрытый в крике рот вливался лириум, мгновенно сжигая щеки, затекая в глаза. Они сразу же испарялись, и те несколько секунд, пока выгорали кости черепа, вид был поистине ужасен. Оскаленный черный череп — и в провалах глазниц кипит светящийся металл. От живого существа не оставалось ничего. Только крик, звучавший всего мгновение. Но нельзя было отвлекаться — лириум, поглотив в себя смертную плоть, вплавлялся в базальт, становясь с ним единым целым. Пока он не застыл, нужно было придать сплаву правильную форму, успеть обработать каждый кусочек, чтобы никакая случайная окалина не терзала несокрушимую плоть голема.

Те, с кем я беседовал, говорили о мучительной боли, но сколько бы я ни расспрашивал их о перерождении — они безмолвно взирали на меня провалами каменных глазниц, источавшими призрачный свет. И уходили молча, коротко кивнув с высоты своего громадного роста.

 

На второй и третий год добровольцев стало так много, что я перестал справляться, и за дело принялись мои ученики. Валтор приказал использовать на Стальных братьях управляющие жезлы. Он убедил меня, что это необходимо, что големы иногда сходят с ума, перестают понимать, кто враг, кто друг, и не выполняют приказов.

Я подчинился.

Големы стали послушными. Они отвоёвывали тейги, и радость вселилась в сердца гномов. В первый раз мы получили надежду не просто на выживание, но на воскрешение нашей былой империи.

Но добровольцев приводили всё больше и больше, и я догадался, что мне лгут. У этих гномов просто не было выбора. Я успокаивал себя, думал, о них, как о преступниках, которым дорога на Глубинные тропы. Для таких нет разницы — легион Стали или легион Смерти. Суть одна — ты искупишь вину, служа на благо Орзаммара.

К исходу шестого года солдаты короля приводили гномов почти без разбору — мальчишек, стариков, клеймёных. Словно Валтору было безразлично, что я давал неуязвимость тому, кто никогда не держал оружие в руках. И сколько их погибнет или сойдёт с ума, не выдержав пытки наковальней.

И еще — Шейла. Шейла из дома Кадаш, лучший воин Валтора. Женщина с косами цвета расплавленного золота, та, что могла бы стать моей возлюбленной. Она пришла ко мне, и наутро попросила меня сделать её неуязвимой.

Я подчинился и в этот раз. 

Своими руками расплавил лириумом её косы, её тёмные глаза, терял время, пытаясь придать камню её черты. Она была последним добровольцем. И последним големом, которого я создал.

В тот день я заметил лицо одного клеймёного контрабандиста — оно удивило меня выражением ужаса и обречённости. Он был бледен и истекал потом при взгляде на меня. Никто еще не смотрел так на Совершенного, живого Предка, и я приказал подвести его ко мне. 

От него я узнал, что мои перерожденные братья служат рабами у тех самых магистров, что поделились со мной властью над жизнью. Узнал, что за последние два года все големы... все гномы, прошедшие наковальню Пустоты — уведены наверх и никогда не вернутся под своды Глубинных троп, навсегда потеряв шанс вернуться в Камень. Принесённая ими жертва оказалась напрасна.

Я смотрел на безмолвную Шейлу, приказывал ей говорить. Она ответила мне, только когда я приказал ей, взяв в руки управляющий жезл. 

Коротко. 

Покорно. 

Послушно. 

Повинуясь только жезлу, сковавшему её волю. И после этого я приказал остановить плавильни и отпустить тех бедолаг, что привели солдаты Валтора. Валтор пришёл в бешенство, слал мне приказ за приказом, но я отказался повиноваться. Никто не имеет права приказывать Совершенному. Даже король.

Не прошло и недели, как в кузню явились королевские солдаты. Моих телохранителей убили, учеников поставили перед выбором — повиноваться или умереть. Часть их поддалась угрозам, в тщетной надежде меня защитить, уговаривая меня склониться перед монаршей волей. Я был непреклонен. Лучше умереть, чем видеть, как кого-то превращают в големов ради золота или прихотей «союзников». 

Но меня, как видишь, не убили.

Они положили меня в скорлупу из камня и металла — самую лучшую, что могли создать мои ученики для своего Совершенного; надо мной навис ковш с сияющим от жара лириумом, и это последнее, что я видел своими глазами. Мне пришлось самому почувствовать удары молота, чтобы осознать тяжесть своего проступка. 

Перерождение... 

Я до сих не смог подобрать слова, чтобы поведать о нём. 

Валтор думал, что став големом, я стану ему повиноваться. Мои ученики знали достаточно, чтобы превратить меня в голема, но недостаточно, чтобы сделать жезл управления. 

Я сохранил разум. 

Я не мог больше позволить Наковальне пожирать души.

Я уничтожил жезлы и ушел на Глубинные тропы, в надежде найти способ уничтожить Наковальню. Шейла была одной из самых преданных моих спутников. Она все время была рядом со мной, в конце концов я отослал её подальше из милосердия. Быть может, мои ученики научились заменять жезлы, но в таком случае все, что им нужно, — это Наковальня! И у них будет столько рабов, сколько они захотят!

Скажи, Страж, так кто из нас больший предатель — Валтор, продавший своих подданных в вечное рабство, требовавший от меня создания армии из послушных ему големов? Или я, убийца своих учеников и похититель наковальни Пустоты, желающий только одного: чтобы никто не смог раскрыть секрет превращения живых созданий в оружие?

Сотни лет я смотрю на эту стену, и сотни лет вспоминаю их лица.

Я не могу позволить себе умереть, пока цела наковальня Пустоты, но, как любой голем, не могу её уничтожить.

Посмотри на неё, Страж. Она светится как жидкий металл, от пронизывающего ее лириума, и только тёмные пятна напоминают о её кровавом прошлом. Сильверит, веридий, орихальк, двадцать две большие меры лириума, горсть алмазной крошки и самые могучие заклинания, которые я когда-либо видел.

Ты можешь её уничтожить. Или попытаться убить меня и вернуть наковальню в Орзаммар, чтобы они снова приносили в жертву себе подобных, обрекая сотни душ еще на тысячу лет мучений.

Решать тебе, Страж.

Какое из предательств ты выберешь?


End file.
